


The Time We Have Left

by KNZone



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Becky G - Freeform, Class Differences, Dacre Montgomery - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Friendship, Heartbreak, Ludi Lin, M/M, Naomi Scott, Poverty, RJ Cyler, Sick Character, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNZone/pseuds/KNZone
Summary: Jason and Zack can't seem to solve their sexual tension what with the world in danger and all. These 2 just want to fix their lives, but now they have to fight alongside their friends to protect the planet's Zeo crystal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this fic will have my heart and soul poured into it. I relate to the character Zack a lot. I am also an Asian guy, with a mother who is sick and will most likely die soon. We aren't in poverty, but we definitely aren't doing good. Our family members are well off so they help out, but my mom and I are poor ourselves. My mom and dad are no longer together so she is all I have left. I've felt so much of what Zack displayed on screen. I'm a bit bitter about how much of Zack's story that they cut out of the movie, but even so, Zack will most likely be my favorite character on the big screen for a while to come. I understand him, and I'd assume he would understand me if he were real.

“Mom, how are you today?” Zack asked his mom quietly. He carried his usual daily tray into her small room. The tray had the medication that his mom had to take everyday, and also some porridge he had whipped up. “I brought you some food so you can eat before you drink your medicine,” he said in fluent Mandarin. 

His mom pushed herself up to a sitting position, smiling at her son. “Hello, Zack. How was your day? You went to school didn’t you?” Zack handed her the bowl of porridge with a spoon and smiled at his weak mother. She whispered her thanks. He set the tray aside to let his mom finish her food before anything else. He leaned against the tiny cabinet closet, hands gripping the edge.

“My day was alright. You didn’t answer my question,” Zack said grimly, smiling sadly at the ground. “Are you feeling okay?”

His mom finished sipping at her porridge before answering. “Did you go to school?” his mom replied with a sad tone. She was looking down at her lap where the empty bowl laid. “You have to go, Zack… Please…” she pleaded softly.

Zack faked a smile for his mom. “Of course, Mom. I’ll be better.” He lightly lifted the bowl from his mom’s lap. He went back to the tray and exchanged the bowl for the little cup of pills and glass of water. “But you’ll have to, too,” he said, placing the pills in his mother’s hands. “You have to see me walk across the stage, don’t you?” he smiled, voice wavering. His mom froze for a moment before she nodded, smiling up at her son with a look of hope.

She took the pills slowly since there were so many. She had to split the amount of pills in thirds so she could swallow them. Zack patiently stood by, handing her water when she needed it. After she finished, he placed everything back onto the tray and carefully brought it out of the room. 

He opened the door to the rest of the trailer home. He headed straight to the sink and quickly washed the dishes. After placing them on the drying rack, he went back to his mother’s room. He knocked on the door. 

“Mom? Do you want to play a game of chess before I head to work?” It was nearly 3pm and he had a shift at the mines from 4:30pm to 10:30pm. The mines were a short walk away, so he had time to spend with his mom. 

“Yes, come in, Zack,” his mother called. Zack nodded to himself and opened the door, going straight to the small nightstand beside her. He pulled out their beloved chess board. They had it set up in 20 seconds flat, as though it was just routine. Zack supposed it was.

He laid on his side beside his mom’s legs, propping himself up with his elbow. The chessboard laid elevated on a makeshift stand that Zack made specifically for this purpose. The game started, and he grinned. It was one of his rare genuine grins. He was content here; happy to lay beside his mom, basking in the comfortable banter they had at times like this.

_ Maybe things will be okay. _ He thought to himself.  _ Maybe she’ll be okay. _ Zack knew otherwise, though. It was only a matter of time before his mother left him; he knew, but he didn’t want to think about it anymore. He immersed himself in the game, in the time he had left.

 

Jason sat in detention, staring at the clock. The bell rang at 3pm, signaling his freedom. He lept to his feet and booked it out of the building. Before he could get far though, Billy, the slightly autistic boy who was also stuck in Saturday detention, called out his name. Jason stood at the bottom of the stairs while Billy stood at the top.

Jason looked at him curiously. “Billy, right?”

The boy instantly perked up at the mention of his name. “Yeah! I’m surprised you know my name! Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. You saved me from that bully.” The guy spoke fast and he seemed to be just a little uncomfortable.

Jason’s eyebrows scrunched together. He flashed back to that morning when detention had just begun. There was some red-headed boy messing with Billy’s stuff and saying insulting things when Jason stepped in. He chased the bully off with some mediocre insults and a slap to the face.

Billy rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking like he was trying to get the courage to say something. “Um, so I was wondering if maybe you’d want to hang out with me today? I mean, you don’t have to say yes, but -,”

“Look, Billy -,” Jason tried to stop him, but Billy just bulldozed through.

“I just kinda need someone to help me with something, and if you help me out for a little, I can get you access to a van. Just for a couple hours, but still, it has to beat going everywhere on a bike,” he rambled.

Jason sighed. “Billy, I have a curfew. I have an ankle monitor that will notify the police if I’m not home by 7:30, so unless you can somehow save me from the ankle monitor, there really isn’t any way that I can get out tonight.”

“Oh, I could take care of the ankle monitor for you. That’ll be easy. So what do you say? Actually, don’t answer that, I’ll just give you my address and if you show up, then cool, but if you don’t, no hard feelings.”

Billy scrambled for his backpack and pulled out a sticky note pad and a pen. He scribbled down an address and handed it to Jason before taking off. He turned around to wave goodbye to Jason before disappearing around the corner.

_ Ah, what the hell. _ Jason stuck the sticky note into his pocket for safekeeping. He walked over to his bike and unchained it from the bike rack. Then, he was off, heading home to disappointment once again. 

Upon arriving at home, he headed towards the fridge for some food. However, when he got to the fridge, he immediately noticed a printed newspaper article right in the middle. It highlighted Jason’s failure as the football team captain and as a student. Jason clenched his fists as he stared at the article on the fridge. He didn’t need to be reminded that he screwed up not only his own chances for a future, but Angel Grove High School’s football team’s chances at State.

He grinded his teeth and ran to his room. Jason grabbed a large drawstring bag and stuffed as much clothes as he could into the bag. He checked his reserve cash. He was running low on cash, but it could last him a couple days if he was careful. He wasn’t thinking about anything, but getting away from his own home.  _ It’s only 6pm, I can make it _ . He pedaled as hard as he could towards the address on the sticky note. It would take about an hour to bike to Billy’s house, but if he could make it, maybe Billy could actually disable the ankle monitor. 

He pushed his legs to the limit, not resting for a single moment. Jason wanted to give Billy as much time as he could to disable the monitor. He almost ran over a couple of pedestrians on the sidewalk, but he could care less at this point. Especially when they all reacted with an “Is that Jason Scott?!”

Jason got to Billy’s house at 6:45.  _ Thank god. _ He abandoned his bike on the front lawn, not wanting to block the driveway. He ran to the front door and knocked rapidly. A woman opened the door, and her eyes widened. 

“Jason Scott?! What are you doing here?”

Jason groaned at the fact that everyone now knew his name in a bad way. “Hey, Mrs. Cranston, is Billy home?” He put on his best smile.

“Oh yeah! He’s downstairs. Go right ahead.” Mrs. Cranston moved to the side, holding the door for Jason to enter. He thanked her quickly before dashing to the stairs leading down.

The basement was a mess: trinkets scattered all around, papers haphazardly thrown on the floor, random tools laying it random spots. He looked up to see Billy tinkering with something. “Billy!  I’m here! Hurry up with the ankle monitor!” Jason rushed to Billy’s side, but Billy just looked up at Jason kindly.

“Oh, hey Jason. I didn’t think you’d actually come. I’m glad you did though,” Billy was walking around the basement, gathering random things from around the room.

“Billy! Hurry!”

“You know my dad died,” Billy said out of the blue.

“What?!” He continued to tinker around with some tools before wrapping a small wire fence looking net around the ankle monitor. The green light shifted to red and started beeping. “Billy! What did you do?!”

“I just blocked the signal for a bit.”

“Billy! That will alert the cops of my location!”

“Nah, that’ll take a minimum of 6 minutes.” Billy took a small screwdriver and popped a chip out of the ankle monitor. “Anyways, like I was saying, my dad died. I mean it was a long time ago, so I don’t too bad about it anymore, but he used to work at the mines right? He said that it was the most enjoyable thing he’s ever done.” Billy had inserted the chip into his laptop and started typing away.

“Billy! What are you doing! I’m going to get arrested!”

“He used to take me down to the mines when I was young. We’d watch them do small little explosions, right? It was fun. I liked going to work with my dad, but he’s gone now. So anyways, I needed someone to take me to the mines so that I could continue his work a little. I’ve seen what they’ve been doing since my dad died, and it is definitely not the correct way to mine.” Billy took out the chip from his laptop just as the ankle monitor decided to take the beeping up to a screech. 

“Billy!”

He inserted the chip back into the ankle monitor and removed the wire fencing. “What?” he asked, actually confused. The ankle monitor blinked green once again, and the screeching stopped. “Did I do something?”

Jason stared at his ankle in shock. Out of pure joy, he crushed Billy in a hug. “Thank you, Billy!”

Billy was shocked by the sudden contact. He hesitantly patted Jason on the back. “You’re welcome… Can we stop touching now?” Jason backed away. “Alright, let’s head to the mines.”

Jason nodded, thinking that it was the least he could do for Billy. Billy picked up a rather heavy looking case with some difficulty. Jason stopped him and took the case while Billy got the keys to what Jason assumed was the van he saw parked in the driveway. 

Within 5 minutes, they were on the highway towards the mines. Jason smiled.  _ I’m free. Even if it’s just for a little bit, I’m free. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Update time. A bit early, but I've got no homework so might as well. Again, this fic means a lot to me so leave some love, comments or just read for the heck of it. Thanks!

Zack stared at the coin in his hand. It had a dark center and uneven golden rims. He wondered how much it was worth. It looked expensive, so maybe he could sell it for a decent chunk of money. God knows he needed it. He just got fired - along with the majority of the crew - because the mines were shutting down, so he had gone to his usual hangout spot in the mines to relax, not wanting to head home just yet. That was before everything was shot to hell, of course.

 

_ He usually relaxed on the roof of the abandoned train cars in the mine area. He even stored food, clothes, and basic survival materials up there since he liked to stay the night camping in the mines to hide from the stifling trailer park he called home. _

_ He saw the usual girl in the yellow beanie doing yoga or something of the sort by the cliff. He stayed up on the red train car with his binoculars, watching the girl curiously. He knew it was creepy, but he was fascinated that someone his own age actually enjoyed the quiet and solitude of the mines. He decided to take a short hike to clear his head a bit.  _

_ Zack knew he needed to start looking for another job, so he could keep up with payments for his mother’s hospital bills. However, he couldn’t think about it now; he needed a breather. Half an hour into the walk, the world was already dark, only lit by the faint moonlight. Suddenly, there was a large boom, quickly followed by a slight rumble. _

_ Zack rushed out towards the sound to check if anyone was hurt. He was surprised to find Billy, a boy who went to school with him when he used to actually attend. The boy was on the ground, staring at the wall of dust. Zack called out to him, asking him what he was thinking and checking to see if he had any injuries.  _

_ Before he knew it, Jason Scott, the football star come failure; Kimberly Hart, the popular girl turned loser; and the crazy girl on the cliff all burst into the scene. Crazy girl stood atop the wall that Billy had just blown up, talking down on them when the wall fell apart. She fell with the earth, but seemed fine when the dust cleared.  _

_ That was when Zack saw it: the glint in the obsidian. Picking up a pickaxe from the ground, he rushed forward, smashing away at the darkness to get to that light. He heard people around him, screaming at him to stop, but he wanted to rush into the light. He could feel the importance, even though he didn’t know why. _

_ Reaching the first of the few star-like lights in the rock, he reached for it and pulled it out of the earth easily. He let it drop to the ground so he could get to the other 3 he could see. They were different colors: bright and full of hope for the future. After ripping them all out, he sighed.  _ Only 4.  _ There were 5 of them gathered around the wall, and he knew that he couldn’t take one because it didn’t feel right. They weren’t meant for him. Looking up from the ground, he saw that each of the teenagers, excluding him, were staring at what appeared to be coins held in their hands. Jason held a red one; Kimberly, a pink; Billy, a blue; and crazy girl, a yellow.  _

_ They were all hypnotized by the coins, which Zack couldn’t help but smile bitterly. He was the one who saw them and dug them out, yet he didn’t get anything. He probably needed it way more than any of the others, yet here he stood, empty handed. He looked back at the wall searching for anything at all. Not a speck of light appeared. It was getting even darker, inhibiting his chances even more. He scowled and hacked at the stone wall anyways.  _

There’s another one. I know it! _ Zack could feel it. There was another one. One that would be overlooked. One that would be forgotten if he didn’t reach it now. The black reflective stone fell away as he smashed the pickaxe down over and over again. Then, just like Zack thought, he caught sight of a slight golden luster. He tore at the obsidian until the coin fell to the ground. It was black: shining just as bright as the others’ coins; only the color made it difficult to see. He smiled, feeling warmth blossom in his chest. This coin was meant for him. _

_ Looking at the others, he could see that they were still staring intently at their own coins, all bright and colorful while his was dark and subtle.  _ Yeah, meant for me. _ He looked back down at his own coin. A flashlight scanned over his hand and he glanced up at Jason who was staring at Zack. His face was full of disbelief, as if it was saying  _ ‘How the hell did you see that?’  _ Zack grinned cheekily and turned his attention back to the coin, wondering about its worth.  _ He saw me. _ Zack couldn’t help but think. _

 

A loud siren dragged Zack back into reality. “Security!” he whispered to himself. He abandoned the other teenagers and ran back towards his safe haven. The others panicked for a moment before they all took off: Jason and Billy heading one way, crazy girl and Kimberly heading another. They had partnered up, meaning Zack was on his own for his escape. He smirked.  _ Good luck to you all. _ He didn’t need anyone to slow him down.

When he reached the abandoned building, he expertly climbed the car's many overgrown roots and broken boards. On the roof, he grabbed some of his more important belongings: some cash, his final paycheck, and his keys. He heard some screaming coming from below him. 

Looking down, he saw a van speeding towards the road resting at the bottom of the small cliff that the car rested on. The van’s sliding door was open so he could hear the others screaming strangely enough. It was really far off, so he really shouldn’t have been able to hear what they were saying at all. 

“What about the other guy?!” he heard someone say. He assumed it was Billy.

The others didn’t say anything before they all exclaimed “Go, go, go!” Zack tsked playfully. He didn’t blame them for not wanting to help him, but it still kind of ticked him off. Judging by the conversation they were having earlier, they didn’t know, nor did they like crazy girl, but they were helping her. 

Zack had an idea. It wasn’t a very good idea, but he would take his chances. The van was still speeding towards the road at the bottom of the cliff he was on. It was easily a 75 foot drop straight down from where Zack stood to the road.  _ I can make it. _ As the van approached, Zack jumped when he felt like he was ensured to land on the rooftop of the vehicle. He didn’t know when, but his body moved on its own.  _ If you guys don’t want to help me, I’ll just have to make you help me, even unintentionally. _

He landed directly on target. He smiled at the large dent he made. The van was still moving really fast, so he climbed to the side and knocked on the window. The door opened and Jason pulled him in, staring at him incredulously. 

A train sounded off in the distance and they all turned their heads. There was a train heading straight towards their path. Zack’s stomach fell.  _ I should’ve stuck to getting out myself. _

“He’ll make it,” Zack and Jason agreed, trying to stay optimistic.

“I don’t think he’ll make it,” crazy girl stated as a matter of factly. 

They all hoped for the best as Billy floored the accelerator. The van approached the rails, and Zack was considering jumping out before the train hit. Then, everything spun. _So close…_ _Sorry, Mom. I guess I’ll be taking my leave first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'm pretty responsive, so don't hesitate to start up a convo or some banter in the comments! Till next time guys. Shout out to temis for the good wishes! Good luck's gotta be coming your way bud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit rushed to me, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing it so I'll just post it now. I suppose you'll just have to get my theory on how they survived the train wreck some other time ;) Have fun reading guys! It's not too great, but I enjoyed writing it nonetheless.

Zack woke abruptly. He looked himself over, finding that he had lost his shirt and pants. He sat on his makeshift bed (which was just a pull-out couch) in only his black boxer briefs. The sheets were clean: no blood, no dirt, no sweat. Just regular sheets. He lifted his arms and checked over his body, looking for any signs of bruises. His arms dropped when he couldn’t find anything nor feel anything. 

_ I died. I’m sure of it. _ He scanned the trailer home, looking for his phone. He found it on the sink counter. The time said 7:00 AM. Zack’s eyebrows furrowed together before he panicked.  _ Shit! Late for work! _ He had a shift at the local cafe from 7 to about 1. He rushed to the clothes he saw scattered on the ground. Before Zack could get out of the door, he heard shuffling from his mom’s room. Zack ran back towards the cabinets, pulling out pill bottles and some basic bread and jam. He threw the bread into the toaster to grab the different pills that his mother needed. The toaster beeped, Zack spread some jam over the toast, and then rushed into his mom’s room.

“Hey. Mom,” he greeted. “I’m running a little late, so I’m going to leave you some food and your medicine on the bed. Is that alright?”

Zack’s mother smiled kindly. “Thank you, Zack. Of course it’s alright. Are you going to school now?”

Zack instinctively nodded in reply. He grabbed a water bottle and handed it to his mother, so she wouldn’t have to put the glass in the sink later on. “I’m late, so I’m going now. Thanks, Mom!”

He tripped out of the trailer home, oblivious to his mother staring sadly at his backpack resting on floor by the door to her room. He ran as fast as he could to the cafe which was about 5 minutes away if he sprinted. A minute and a half later, he stood by the door to the cafe. It was only 7:15.  _ That was fast _ . He opened the door and went inside to start his shift. He didn’t want to think about what happened last night nor about the lies he told his mom. He just needed to make it through the day.  _ I can do this.  _

He apologized to the manager on duty who only gave him a sympathetic smile. He put on his apron before he noticed a weight in his pocket. Zack reached into his front pocket and found the coin from last night. His eyes widened as he realized that he hadn’t indeed hallucinated the events last night.

Sticking the coin back into his pocket, Zack continued working, making coffee and breakfast for customers. He anxiously waited for the end of the day, so he could go home to take a closer look at the coin.

 

About 6 hours later, Zack’s shift ended. He thanked the manager before he bolted out of the door to get home. Upon arriving at home, he found that his final paycheck from the mines and his emergency cash rested in the cushions of the pull out couch. He looked around curiously before going to check on his mom.

She was resting in bed with a book. It was a Chinese one that Zack didn’t recognize. As Zack entered the room, she glanced up from her book. She placed it face down in her lap and smiled at Zack. “How was work?” she asked kindly.

Zack winced, remembering the blatant lie he had told her earlier. “Sorry. I just picked up someone’s else’s shift as a favor since they had to head out of town for an emergency,” Zack lied again. She appeared sad, but Zack couldn’t say anything to comfort her. She nodded silently, letting the matter go. Zack felt guilty, but he didn’t really have much of a choice in the matter. “I have to head out for a bit tonight. I have a project that I’m working on in the mines.” He didn’t exactly lie that time. At least he told himself that. “Are you feeling well?”

Zack’s mom nodded. It seemed like the only thing she was able to do for her son right then and there. Zack felt his stomach drop with guilt. He didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t leave the matter of dying. 

“I’ll just take out the trash real quick and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Be safe.”

Zack smiled at his mom and began gathering up the trash in the trailer home. Once he had it all gathered, he left went out to the back to the dumpster to throw it away. Apparently, it had rained last night or something because there was a 30 foot puddle separating him from the dumpster. He sighed, about to turn around to walk around, but his muscles tensed. He instinctively felt the power flowing through him, and he leaped. Lept straight over the puddle, flailing his arms and legs in the air while screaming his lungs out. He ended up crashing straight into piles of trash. Little did he know, his mother was watching from her bedroom window, awed by her son’s sudden power. 

Zack straightened himself out quickly, hoping no one saw the amazing jump. He really didn’t need to become the talk of the town. He made sure he hadn’t dropped anything before he returned to his trailer home’s door. He made sure to walk around this time. He changed his clothes since he smelled like trash now and then said goodbye to his mom once again. She didn’t show any signs of seeing Zack do what he did. 

He left the trailer confused.  _ This must be happening to those other guys too. _ He had forgotten about them, getting caught up in work and his own problems.  _ Whatever, they’ll figure it out themselves _ . 

He walked towards the mines, his body moving on its own memory. Zack inspected the coin as he walked. Before he knew it, he stood by the abandoned train car. He climbed the vines and looked for his supplies. He found some food and water. He stared at the coin, the darkness in the center. Then, he noticed some strange figures in the shadows of the coin. He held the coin up to the light, seeing that there was an image in the center. Considering how old it looked and where and how he found the coin, he thought that the coin couldn’t possibly have anything of the sort. 

The image looked like a mammoth, but Zack knew better. Contrary to belief, he did know his stuff. It was clearly a mastodon. The ears were larger and the tusks jutted in a straighter path than that of a mammoth’s. 

_ Now, why is this thing keeping me alive?  _ Zack froze.  _ It kept me from dying. It saved me from certain death. It gave me strength. _ He stared at the coin with a newfound wonder.  _ Will it save Mom? _

He stood atop the train car and jumped off the side to find the spot where he found the coins. He trekked through the mines, remembering the path he took the night before. Zack found the spot, seeing that Billy’s stuff was still scattered about. He picked up the pickaxe once more.  _ If I could just find one more. _

He started hacking at the obsidian once more.  _ I can save her. _ That thought motivated him to smash the pickaxe down harder and harder. The sound of the pickaxe impacting the tough rock resounded throughout the mines for what seemed like hours. 

A couple hours into whittling away at the obsidian, he heard footsteps approaching the clearing. He slowed down to take a look. Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, and Billy Cranston appeared. Jason stared at him with an intrigued look, and Zack returned the favor, raking his eyes over the other teenager. “What are you doing?” they asked from afar. “Weird stuff is happening to you too, isn’t it?”

“I mean, if you count jumping over a 30-foot puddle, then yeah! Weird stuff!” Zack shouted from where he stood. He dropped the pickaxe, thinking that he would come back later on to check again. There was no way he would give up now.

“Hey! Stop!” Kimberly screamed. “We know that you feel it too! We’re different!” Zack was confused for a second. He followed Kimberly’s gaze, finding that crazy girl once again stood atop the obsidian wall.

Without saying a word, she turned around and climbed the cliff with little to no effort. Zack forced a laugh, utterly amazed that his life was turning down this strange path. “Ok, that’s awesome.” Zack wasted no time in mounting the wall and going after crazy girl. Kimberly appeared by his side, and they chased after the girl together. Jason and Billy were behind them when the girl got cornered at a ravine. 

“Give it up! We have to figure this out together!” Jason said. They continued to try to persuade crazy girl to stay, but without uttering a word, the girl jumped right over the ravine. Zack laughed at the absurd measures that the girl went through not to talk to them.

“Man! You really are crazy, girl! Well, guess what?! I’m crazy too!” Zack laughed maniacally. He mimicked the girl and leaped over the ravine, the same way he had that morning. He didn’t stick the landing quite well, but he still made it over. Crazy girl was attempting an escape when Zack grabbed onto her ankle. “I got her guys!” he moaned.

He really didn’t know why he was helping these people at all. They weren’t his friends, yet he felt a strange attraction to them. The girl yanked her ankle out of Zack’s weak grip, but before she could go anywhere, Kimberly and Jason jumped over as well. Kim stuck her landing while Jason crashed hopelessly just like Zack. 

The two tried to talk crazy girl down, and then Billy decided to jump as well. He had barely made it onto their side, losing his balance as his feet touched the edge. He thought he was safe, but Zack saw what was coming. He was about to grab onto Billy or shout out, but it was too late. His footing crumbled and Billy dropped with the earth into the ravine, at least 100 feet.  _ Well, shit. _

Jason went on his knees and grabbed the edge of the drop-off, screaming Billy’s name. The 4 of them were frozen for what seemed like an eternity before they heard Billy screaming from the bottom of the ravine. “You guys have to come check this out!” they heard. 

Zack laughed at the sky. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. Approaching the edge of the edge, he smiled brightly. “You guys bring the crazy girl!” he said. He saluted them and dropped off into the cliff with no hesitation. 

Seconds later, his feet entered water. His head breached the surface, and he saw Billy there, treading water. Zack smiled and chuckled. “Dude! You scared us!” 

Before Billy was able to say anything, Jason crashed into the water. Next, Kimberly came plummeting down, dragging crazy girl with her. They all laughed together.

“Guys, look how we’re glowing!”

Everyone glanced down at themselves. “I’m black!”

“What?” Billy croaked.

“I am,” Zack smirked mischievously.

“No, you’re not!”

Everyone laughed at that. Billy looked underwater and told them that he saw something underneath. He disappeared beneath the surface, and everyone followed after him. They found something extremely strange. It was like there was another surface for the water at the bottom. Billy fell straight through and everyone followed through, tumbling onto the ground. 

_ What the fuck?! _ Zack thought.  _ Has this really become my life? _ He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. He supposed the adventure was enough for him.  _ Well, I guess I might as well have fun with it. _ The rest of the group were talking amongst each other and they walked through the tunnel that was presented to them when they got onto solid ground.  _ It’s nice to have others here too I guess... _


End file.
